Consumer mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, typically include a variety of sensors such as microphones, image sensors (i.e., cameras), global positioning system (GPS) sensors, accelerometers, etc. Because the sensors of a mobile device are generally static, drivers to support the various sensors are preinstalled in the operating system of the mobile device. Further, application stores provide applications to the mobile device based on the sensors that are known to be originally included in the mobile device.